Movement disorders are a group of diseases that affect the ability to produce and control body movement, and are often associated with neurological disorders or conditions associated with neurological dysfunction. Movement disorders may manifest themselves in abnormal fluency or speed of movement, excessive or involuntary movement, or slowed or absent voluntary movement. Akathisia for example, is a movement disorder characterized by unpleasant sensations of “inner” restlessness, mental unease, or dysphoria that results in inability of a patient to sit still or remain motionless. Patients typically have restless movement, including rocking from foot to foot and walking on the spot when standing, shuffling and tramping the legs, rocking back and forth, or swinging one leg on the other when sitting. In severe cases, patients constantly pace up and down in an attempt to relieve the sense of unrest, since the restlessness is felt from wakeup in the morning to sleep at night. Some patients have described the feeling as a sense of inner tension and torment or chemical torture.
Another example of a movement disorder is dyskinesia which characterized by various involuntary movements, which can affect discrete body parts or can become generalized and severely disabling. Tardive dyskinesia is one example of dyskinesia which is characterized by repetitive, involuntary, purposeless movements, such as grimacing, tongue protrusion, lip smacking, puckering and pursing of the lips, and rapid eye blinking. Involuntary movements of the fingers may appear as though the patient is playing an invisible guitar or piano.
Often, the neurological disorder or condition which causes the movement disorder is associated with dysfunction of the basal ganglia. The dysfunction may be idiopathic, induced by certain drugs or infections, or caused by genetic defects.
Parkinson's disease (PD) is an example of a neurological disorder associated with dysfunction of the basal ganglia. PD results in movement disorders and is characterized by muscle rigidity, tremor, postural abnormalities, gait abnormalities, a slowing of physical movement (bradykinesia) and in extreme cases a loss of physical movement (akinesia). The disease is caused by progressive death and degeneration of dopamine (DA) neurons in substantia nigra pars compacta and a dysfunctional regulation of dopamine neurotransmission. In order to replace the lost dopamine, PD is currently treated with Levodopa (L-DOPA, a precursor of dopamine), with dopamine agonists or other agents that act by increasing the concentration of dopamine in the synaptic cleft. PD is a common disease and affects 1% of persons above 60 years of age.
Unfortunately, the treatment of PD with L-DOPA often gives rise to dyskinesia (diminished voluntary movements and presence of involuntary movements) in advanced PD patients with impaired regulations of DA levels. This specific type of dyskinesia is called L-DOPA Induced Dyskinesia (LID) and is caused by excessive dopamine levels in the synapses (Jenner: Nat Rev Neurosci. 2008; 9(9): 665-77; Del Sorbo and Albanese: J Neurol. 2008; 255 Suppl 4: 32-41). About 50% of patients treated with L-DOPA develop LID, which severely limits optimal treatment and reduce quality of life.
Movement disorders induced by drug therapy can also be related to treatment of other neurological or psychiatric diseases. Examples of these are tardive dyskinesia and akathesia, which are commonly developed as a side effect of long term treatment with neuroleptics for instance in patients suffering from e.g. schizophrenia.
Tardive dyskinesia may persist after withdrawal of the drug for months, years or can even be permanent. The primary prevention of tardive dyskinesia is achieved by using the lowest effective dose of a neuroleptic for the shortest time. If tardive dyskinesia is diagnosed, the therapy with the causative drug is discontinued. Both of these approaches cause difficulties for the therapeutical use of neuroleptics.
Shortly after the introduction of antipsychotic drugs in the 1950's, akathisia was recognized as one of the most common and distressing early onset adverse effects. Estimates of the prevalence of akathisia in neuroleptic-treated people range between 20% and 75%, occurring more frequently in the first three months of treatment. Akathisia is not only related to acute administration of a neuroleptic, but also to a rapid dosage increase. Unfortunately, akathisia may be difficult to distinguish from psychotic agitation or anxiety, especially if the person describes a subjective experience of akathisia in terms of being controlled by an outside force. Therefore, the dosage of the drug which causes the movement disorder may even be further increased after symptoms of akathisia.
Movement disorders are frequently caused by impaired regulation of dopamine neurotransmission. Dopamine acts by binding to synaptic dopamine receptors D1, D2, D4, and D5, and the binding is controlled by regulated release and re-uptake of dopamine. Impaired regulation of dopamine release or up-take can result in excess dopamine in the synapses, which lead to the development of movement disorders.
As mentioned above, PD is an example of a movement disorder associated with dysfunctional regulation of dopamine neurotransmission, which is caused by progressive degeneration of dopamine neurons. Tardive dyskinesia is another example of a movement disorder associated with dysfunctional regulation of dopamine neurotransmission. Neuroleptics act primarily on the dopamine system and are drugs which block D2 dopamine receptors, to prevent conditions associated with increased dopamine levels. Tardive dyskinesia has been suggested to result primarily from neuroleptic-induced dopamine super sensitivity in the nigrostriatal pathway, with the D2 dopamine receptor being most affected. Older neuroleptics, which have greater affinity for the D2 binding site, are associated with higher risks for tardive dyskinesia.
Dopamine release and re-uptake is regulated by a number of neurotransmitters, including serotonin (5-HT). Other neurotransmitters that directly or indirectly regulate dopamine neurotransmission are the inhibitory neurotransmitter gamma aminobutyric acid (GABA) and excitatory amino acid glutamate.
Serotonin acts by binding to different serotonergic receptors. These include the 5-HT1A, 5-HT1B, 5-HT1D, 5-HT1E, 5-HT1F, 5-HT2A, 5-HT2B, 5-HT2C, 5-HT3,5-HT4, 5-HT5, 5-HT6, and 5-HT7 for which both agonists and antagonists have been found. The serotonin receptors 5-HT1A, 5-HT1B, 5-HT1D, 5-HT1E, 5-HT1F are located both post-synaptically and pre-synaptically and on the cell body. Serotonin neurotransmission is regulated by these receptors and by re-uptake mechanisms (Filip et al. Pharmacol. Reports, 2009, 61, 761-777; Ohno, Central Nervous System Agents in Medicinal Chemistry, 2010, 10, 148-157).
Agonists and antagonists of some serotonergic receptors have been investigated for treatment of some movement disorders. Several serotonin 5-HT1A agonists have been shown to ameliorate extrapyramidal side effects (EPS) associated with treatment with neuroleptics and to improve cognition in patients suffering from schizophrenia. (Newman-Tancredi: Current Opinion in Investigational Drugs, 2010, 11(7):802-812).
Modulators of serotonin (5-HT) neurotransmission have been shown to ameliorate or prevent LID. One example thereof is sarizotan, which is a 5-HT1A agonist and a dopamine receptor antagonist (Grégoire et al: Parkinsonism Relat Disord. 2009; 15(6): 445-52). In a phase 2A study and in an open labeled study sarizotan reduced LID. However, in several large phase 2b studies no significant effects of sarizotan compared to placebo could be shown. The lack of effect is suggested to be due to lack of efficacy of the drug, or worsening of the Parkinson symptoms caused by the dopamine receptor antagonistic effects of the compound.
The effects of buspirone on Parkinson's disease have been studied in a small open study (Ludwig et al: Clin Neuropharmacol. 1986; 9(4):373-8). It was found that doses (10-60 mg/day), which are normally used to treat patients suffering from anxiety, did not have any effects on Parkinson's disease or dyskinesia. At higher doses (100 mg/day) it was observed that buspirone reduced dyskinesia but with a significant worsening of disability ratings. This showed that high doses of buspirone could worsen the akinesia associated with Parkinson's disease.
Methods to treat LID using other 5-HT1A agonists have also been suggested in US 2007/0249621. It has further been shown in a case study that perospirone, which is a 5-HT1A agonist, could reduce involuntary movement of a patient suffering from Huntington's disease. (Roppongi et al: Prog Neuropsychopharmacol Biol Psychiatry. 2007; 31(1):308-10).
Recently it has been shown that a combination of a 5-HT1A and a 5-HT1B agonist increased efficacy in reducing L-DOPA induced dyskinesia can be obtained in animal models (e.g. Muñoz et al: Brain. 2008; 131(Pt 12): 3380-94; Muñoz et al: Experimental Neurology 219 (2009) 298-307). 5-HT1B agonists have potential to reduce LID via several mechanisms. However, 5-HT1B receptors are found in the heart and it has been proposed that modulators of these receptors can be involved in development of valvular heart disease and other cardiac disorders associated with the use of modulators of serotonin receptors and serotonin reuptake (Elangbam et al: J Histochem Cytochem 53:671-677, 2005).
The combined 5-HT1A and 5-HT1B agonist eltoprazine [1-(2,3-dihydro-benzo[1,4]dioxin-5-yl)piperazine has also recently been suggested for treatment of LID (WO2009/156380). Eltoprazine is estimated to be equipotent in terms of activation of 5-HT1A and 5-HT1B receptors, and in addition has 5-HT2C antagonistic effects. The long term effects of the use of the compound for treatment are unknown.
However, 5-HT1A agonists given in high doses can lead to the development of serotonin syndrome or serotonin toxicity a form of poisoning. The syndrome or toxicity is caused by increased activation of the 5-HT1A and 5-HT2A receptors. Serotonin syndrome, by definition, is a group of symptoms presenting as mental changes, autonomic nervous system malfunction, and neuromuscular complaints. Patients may present with confusion, agitation, diarrhea, sweating, shivering, hypertension, fever, increased white blood cell count, incoordination, marked increase in reflexes, muscle jerks, tremor, extreme stiffness, seizures and even coma. The severity of changes ranges from mild to fatal. Because of the severity of serotonin syndrome, it is therefore important to maintain a low exposure of the 5-HT1A agonist.